


Hooked on a Feeling

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: Bucky teases Darcy just a little.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Hooked on a Feeling

“I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me!” Darcy crooned spinning around Bucky and swinging his hand back and forth she tried to get him to join her.

Standing before her looking befuddled Bucky simply stared in return and a slow smile began to hint at the corners of his mouth.

“Come on! Hooked on a feeling is a good song!” Darcy cajoled.

Smirking Bucky grabbed her around her waist and as the chorus began he yelled, “It’s a great song!” He grinned at her smugly as he pulled her in and then spun her out at arm’s length. 

Laughing in delight Darcy exclaimed, “You know this song!”

“Well, yeah. You were playing it the first time I saw you,” Bucky revealed somewhat shyly as he swung her out again.

“Yeah?”

“I was hooked the moment I saw you.”


End file.
